


Unprofessional

by friskie



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, fanon Zacharie, i just needed something to post oops, if you squint you can see an snk ref, im so so sorry, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskie/pseuds/friskie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter is done with Zacharie's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional

"Belial's meat? Why not try some of my meat?"   
This had been going on forever. Zacharie had been flirting with the being called 'the Batter' since the first time they met. They were in a video game and of course all RPG video games always need a healing source or a shopkeeper. That's what Zacharie, of course, believed. 

The Batter rested his cold, almost lifeless eyes onto Zacharie's mask, instantly telling him that if he didn't give him his requested product that he would bash his head in then and there with no regrets. Recounting in his mind the credits that the baseball uniform clad man had given him, Zacharie handed the Batter three pieces of the healing meat. Turning around, about to leave the Batter looked over his shoulder at Zacharie and adjusted his hat so that Zacharie couldn't see his features.   
"You're so..." he trailed off, at a loss of words for a a moment.   
"Charming? Charismatic? Magnificent?"  
"....Unprofessional."  
He walked away without another word. Zacharie sighed but smiled to himself.   
"Well, if I'm unprofessional then you're just a pretty face."  
"I heard that."


End file.
